Solace In Your Arms
by Videl Exumai
Summary: Once The Trio Consisted Of Three Emotions: Strength, Wisdom and Joy. Now A Member Of Their Trio Has Departed Leaving Harry And Hermione Alone With Only Themselves For Comfort. Winner of my poll, H/Hr Lemon, Scenes Of An Erotic Nature.
1. Dance of Emotion

_**Solace in Your Arms**_

By – Videl Exumai

_**H/Hr forever**_

Her lips met his with a deep, gentle sweetness. Within the heart of Harry Potter skipped an intense, needed beat. His reactions come from sheer, pure desire and feral instinct. Their kiss grows in passion, hands exploring supple curves and deep strength.

Hermione's hand curls intimately about the belt of Harry's jeans drawing a moan of passion from her fervent lover. With force Harry begins to push Hermione backwards, his own hands falling with expediential grace to cup Hermione's ample rear.

Hermione groans deeply her lips sinking into her lower lip with a shiver of passion. Grasping his belt hard, Hermione draws herself backwards, Harry falling with her to crash to the mattress behind them.

The camp bed buckles, legs of flimsy steel collapsing beneath the sheer intensity of the two lovers drop. Harry's leg flays striking the chair where Ron's radio rested. The appliance falls; the chair kicked unceremoniously away, the radio crashing to the floor in a shower of broken plastic and flail of batteries.

Harry draws himself back, gazed down upon Hermione, his eyes hazed with desire and confusion. When had this happened? He could not remember nor did he have any sense of concern, all he knew was that his body was alive, impassioned with a deep, carnal hunger.

He, Harry, gazed down upon Hermione, chest heaving with passionate breaths, hair wild, eyes bright with feral lust. They each breathed as one, hearts united, desire aching.

When had this happened?

_**Chapter One – Dance of Emotion**_

Harry couldn't bear the sight of her sadness any longer. His best friend, Hermione Granger sat huddled over Ron's former radio, her eyes stun sore with tears, sadness and heartache paramount with her.

Harry attempted to understand her sorrow, though he knew the anguish she felt within was different tom the emotion he himself felt within for the departure of their friend: Ronald.

Harry could see, felt the sheer depression Ron's absence had settled over each of them. There was much less laughter, less joy or gayety between them their trio separated into three traits: Strength, Wisdom and Joy. Now a defiant factor had broken between them, the joy was gone leaving only heartache, sadness and sorrow in its wake.

Harry knew that Hermione felt the absence of Ron most painfully owing to the sheer emotions she felt for him within her heart. Harry, once more, tried to understand these emotions as he sat in his chair, observing her.

Truly, the only way he could find that he understood was with the thought. _What if Hermione left_? Then, with that one thought did Harry believe he understood. It was clear, the emotions she felt for Ron, as, simply, was the emotions Harry felt for her. This had been the reason offered for Ron's leaving. Ron was jealous of the emotion he felt emanating from Harry for Hermione, when he himself possibly felt the same.

Harry stood up, he was not going to be crucified for the feeling of emotion, an emotion he could neither understand nor regretted.

Striding gently towards his best friend, heart raw and aching, Harry stood over her. She looked up slowly; tear strewn eyes meeting his own. Gently, Harry held out a hand, an offer of strength and solace. Hermione placed her hand softly within his where, with tenderness, Harry drew Hermione to her feet.

They stood face to face, hand in hand. For a moment Harry found himself lost in the beauty of her eyes. He blinked, offering Hermione a warm, soft smile, before he unlatched the locket of Slytherin from around her neck.

Tossing the Horcrux aside, Harry drew Hermione into the centre of the tent. Slightly, with a tender smile, so did Harry begin to lead Hermione into a gentle dance. Hermione smiled, cheeks flaring into a rosy blush before she began to fall into the dance.

There was a little secret about the radio which neither Harry nor his intellectual dance partner understood. The radio was magically tuned to the emotions of its listener. Slowly, as the dance between the two grew deeper, so did the radio begin to sing to their emotions.

Once the radio had played a gentle Ballard, itself playing to the emotions felt within its surroundings, offering a soothing sense of understanding and strength to each of them.

Now, as Hermione drew in close, and their hearts lifted, so did the song transform to one of intense desire and sexual passion. The song was a Muggle song, a song of sweet, sexual innuendo and hunger.

Hermione was the first one to feel the erotic pull of the song, turning in Harry's arms so did she begin to grind her ample rear into Harry. Harry groaned. Hermione's sudden change in emotion filling him with desire anew as his hands explored her supple curves.

Hermione drew herself into him, her body blending with Harry's so perfectly, her rear continuing to grind. Her head few back, issuing a moan of longing. Harry's hands lifted the hem of Hermione's top, caressing the bare skin of her slender waist.

The song continued to offer deep, sexual innuendos as together they each felt the rising desire within themselves. Harry's lips softly fell to caress the exposed flesh of Hermione's neck. Hermione groaned, her hands creeping down to caress Harry's raging sex.

The feel of Harry's passion felt so obviously reeled the two. Turning Harry's arms enveloped about her drew Hermione back into his arms as she pushed against the wall of his chest. Wisdom and strength meeting with a gaze of intense desire.

Together chests heaved and dropped, her hands pressed so tight to him felt the beating of his heart, entwined with her own. Deeply they gazed at each other, a whisper away, an ocean apart.

Harry lowered his gaze, his heart ached, she felt it, the rejection he felt emanating from him so deeply. Hermione smiled gently, eyes bright with promise, before slowly, her lips met his.


	2. Yours and Mine

Chapter Two – Yours and Mine

Warning – Lemon, Anal Sex

Softly, intimately Harry's lips claimed Hermione's in a kiss of intense passion and ardent vehemence. His fingers, strong and gentle began to explore his lover's supple curves. Sweet, delightful, curvaceous her bountiful breasts heaving with deep, sensual breaths. Her simple sweeter obscured the beauty of her curves almost wickedly, an obstruction she was quick to remove.

Their kiss broke only for a second as Hermione pulled the infuriating woollen pullover from her frame. A light smile crossed Harry's lips as, beneath the jumper, so was Hermione clad in a sweet baby pink and artic white Tee.

Once more their lips met, Harry's hands, seeking the ample swell of her arse, clad in figure hugging jeans. Hermione's hips rose from the mattress of the collapsed camp bed, fallen in the heat of their passion. Her sex ground into his, drawing forth a growl of pleasure, moans of ecstasy from each of them.

Hermione fumbled absently with the buckle of Harry's belt, her fingers clumsy with need as slowly, with a heave of denim Harry felt his trousers fall away from his form. Stepping back, drawing his own sweater and tee from his frame so did Harry stand before her.

Lean, strong, body wrought with delightful strength Hermione's eyes widened exultantly at the sight of the gorgeous man before her, Slowly her eyes raked his form, falling in shock at the raging monster which strained his under-garb. A spasm of fear passed through Hermione at the sheer extent of his bulk.

"Dear god, Harry!" Hermione breathed gazing down at the raging erection, stiffened and obvious, beneath his tight under-garb. Harry drew himself back, stood fully over his lover, beckoning with a simple gesture for her to meet him.

Softly, in taking her hand, Harry helped Hermione to her feet. Hermione's hand fell instinctively to Harry's raging sex. She swallowed feeling his incredible length, his expansive girth. He… he wanted to…

"Harry…" Hermione breathed Harry hearing the fear in her voice. "You will kill me with that beast,"

Harry's hands lightly framed her face, drew himself near, placed light kisses upon her cheeks in comfort.

"We don't need to do this," so spoke Harry offering his dear one a chance of escape.

"No…!" Hermione moaned clutching at his arm. "I want this; I have waited so long, I'm just… scared."

"So long?" Harry breathed his lips falling to caress her tender skin. "I never knew,"

"You're not exactly the most observant of people, Harry," Harry chuckled at her jest as slowly he drew her into his arms.

"I love you, Hermione," Harry confessed his speaking truly from the heart. "I've known ever since that night in the ministry,"

Hermione's hand softly touches her chest through the confins of her sweet Tee, the impact point of Dolohov's curse. Somehow Hermione knew Harry was speaking of that moment. Harry's gaze intense, strong, filled with his heartfelt confession. Light tears fall from Hermione's eyes and Harry reaches up, softly stroking her beautiful face.

"I've loved you for so long," Hermione confesses, the straining pressure of his sex pushing tight against herself. "I've wanted this so much; I never thought you'd want me,"

His lips softly claim hers in a sweet, soft kiss. His lips fall to the nape of her neck, softly kissing, sucking, teeth nipping gently as she shuddered in his arms. Hermione moaned as desire, thick and hot begins to pool within the depths of her core.

"Do you understand how much I want you, Hermione Granger?" Harry's eyes seeks hers, reaching up, gently Harry begins to trace the contours of her face, streaming across her cheek, the fullness of her lips, his eyes never leaving hers. Intimately Hermione kisses his probing finger, his touch His slipping to the back of her Tee. Harry breathes and the air ripples with the utterance of magic.

"Sectumsempra," Hermione hissed as the curse severs through her cotton tee, the straps of her bra, the curse, once a deadly attack, now an intimate seduction. Her skin tingles with the resonance of magic as, before herself the entire upper section of her garb falls from her form. Hermione's cheeks grown aflame, pressing her body tight to his, she seeks to obscure her nakedness from him, feeling a hot tingle of desire dancing within her sex.

"Please… don't look at me," Hermione moans, soft, sexy, so utterly innocent. Harry softly lifts her chin to face him, his eyes bright with passion, herself feeling the rapid beat of his heart against herself.

"Why…? What's wrong?" Harry questions as he slowly holds her out to arms-length, her arms crossed over the nude form of her breasts. Slowly her arms fall, revealing her large full breasts, the intimate form of her curvaceous body.

"I… I'm not as athletic as Ginny," Hermione states, lowering her gaze from his, Harry blinks in surprise.

"Hermione," Harry speaks his words resounding with an intense truth. "You are more beautiful than Ginny will ever be,"

"Truly? You think I am beautiful?" Her cheeks flush, his eyes ravish her curvaceous form his fingers seeping through her cascading chestnut tresses. His kiss forces forward, intense, demanding, Hermione moans, drawing herself deeper into his kiss. His arms envelop her, one hand streaming still through her soft, silky hair the other seeping down the warm skin of her back, sinking to flex over her behind.

A groan of passion escapes her lips, her form held tight to his hips, feeling his straining, expansive sex seeking hers, shielded by the strong denim of her jeans. Releasing Hermione, Harry drops slowly to his knees before her, his tongue seeping down her naked torso, slipping to envelop her stiff nipple with his mouth. Grasping her hips in his strong grip, Harry begins to lower his caress, his tongue dancing around her navel, his gaze never leaving hers. Softly he begins to issuing light nips of pleasure upon her belly. Hermione's eyes close as her hips begin to buck.

Leisurely Harry slowly pulls aside the number of buttons which secure her jeans, his hands skinning her slowly of this final obstruction to their pleasure. His hands caress her strong, shapely thighs, his touch vibrant, erotic upon her naked skin, dancing tendrals of fire through her body. Slowly Hermione steps out of her jeans standing almost naked before him her only item of clothing left her soft, innocent panties. Harry breaths deep, taking in the scent of her sex as he smiles in pleasure.

"So sweet," Hermione shudders, gasping, wanting needing his touch. Forcefully Harry turns her in his arms, his tongue slipping intimately into her knickers, teasing her butt hole through the fabric.

"Harry… that's dirty!" Hermione moans deep, vibrant, pleasure pooling deep within her enveloping her, herself lost to a deluge of passion. "Yes… Harry… more,"

Pulling aide her innocent white knickers, Harry dips his tongue fully into her rear, drawing forth moans of passion. Never had Hermione imagined something so dirty to be so good.

"I want this little arse," Forcefully, with tender strength Harry pushes Hermione forward her body falling, catching herself with her hands and knees, herself bent over, open, exposed, wanting.

"My arse?" Hermione squeals as she glances back, seeing him step out of his pants. Her eyes widen in terror at the sheer sight of his intense erection. Her arse… no! Softly Harry teases his gurth against the tiny entrance of her rear. Shuddering, Hermione reaches back with one hand, opening herself fully for him.

"Harry…" Hermione whimpers, a trace of fear lacing her passion, herself willing to allow him any part of her. "Please, don't hurt me,"

Harry's hand softly cups her tight little butt, his lips whispering a soft spell and Hermione feels a gentle wash of liquid seeping gently over and inside her anus. Tears of passion fall from her eyes as slowly Harry pushes his great beast slowly into her arse.

"Agh… Harry…" The pain is shocking, sharp, intimately erotic. Sinking her teeth into her lower lip, Hermione groans as Harry slowly, gently enters her.

Passion issues a cry from Harry, wild, a roar of feral lust. Hermione's arms collapse beneath her, forcing herself to the floor. The pain, the pleasure is both so maddening she fails to understand which one is more dominant. Grasping handfuls of her long silky hair, Harry forces her head back, her eyes gazing pain filled back at him. Gently, Harry forces himself to the hilt into her, his body convulsing, Hermione moaning, crying, whimpering in pleasure and pain.

"Oh god… Hermione," Harry breaths Hermione groaning, feeling so full, so strange.

"Harry… please…" slowly he begins to move and Hermione shudders as slowly, excruciating pleasure replaces any pain.

"You… are… mine..." Harry groans, crying out his claim with each intense thrust.

"Yes… Hermione moans drawing her head back in pleasure. Howling to the air, body locked in a sweet, dirty, erotic tremble. "I'm… yours… all… yours,"

"So… sweet," Hermione's arse squeezes like a vice of pleasure as forcefully, hard, deep Harry slams himself into her one final time. Together each cry out in passion, fragmenting into a union of desire while, as one, they both collapse into a heap of pleasure. Panting, wanting, fulfilled. His lips claim hers one final time as she looks back at him, eyes bright, thankful, awash with tears. Harry groans and softly caresses her face.

"All mine…" he states and Hermione knows it's the truth. She is his and his alone.


	3. Rock You Like A Hurricane

_**Chapter Three - Rock You Like A Hurricane**_

Warning – Anal Sex, Adult Language

Inspiration given by Man Of Constant Sorrow

Hermione's arms willowed beneath her with the force of her intense orgasm. Lowering her frame slowly so did she come to rest, her head pressed tight to the oaken base of the magical pergola. Her breathing came in laboured, contented breathes, the feel of Harry's warm length still pressed within her, rippling heated desire through her base to pool within her core.

She issued a moan of strident longing as slowly, his erection still hard within her so did Harry dip his fingers into her moist sex, his thumb expertly circling her aching nib, drawing forth more moans of passion from his lover, heating her blood with his deep, intimate caresses.

Slowly, almost teasingly Harry begins to pull out of his lover's tight orifice, his length still shockingly erected. Turning slowly in his arms, Hermione collapses onto her back, legs opening and enveloping him, pulling him close. Harry groans his sex raking against hers, his hips flexing in a soft, slow rhythm.

"You're so beautiful," Harry coos, his fingers once more reaching down to caress her once more.

"Harry…?" Hermione moans, her voice breaking into a long, deep groan.

"Yes?" his tone is slow, a soft, intimate drawl.

"Why my arse?"

A red flush slowly crept upon Harry's visage as slowly, tenderly he reaches up and softly caress' Hermione's exquisitely beautiful visage.

"I don't mean to assume…" Harry trailed off, as if he were troubled by his words. Hermione's eyebrows narrowed curiously.

"What?" she questioned of him, themselves slowly falling into pillow talk.

"I wanted to save our first full sex for our wedding day."

Hermione gasped, mouth opening in shock and surprise, was this what she believed it to be?

"Harry? Are you proposing?" Harry smiled, nodding slowly. Hermione squealed in delight before lunging at him, her lips meeting his in a kiss of love and passion. Harry's hand cupped her delightful rear once more, squeezing, caressing. Hermione moaned as she felt him press a finger into her tight little arse.

"Take me, my dear fiancée!" so moaned Hermione, Harry drawing back, gazed deep into her eyes, his face alit with a smile.

"Turn over, slowly, I'm gonna take your arse again." Hermione cooed gently before turning towards the entrance of the tent. Lifting herself onto her hands and knees, Hermione felt Harry cup her anus once more. Once again she felt the same rush of lubrication fill her arse, moistening her walls and cleansing her intimately. Hermione gasped slowly, a long drawn out moan of pleasure, as slowly Harry forced himself inside her once more.

Outside the magical dwell of the two love struck lovers, so did the air resound with a strident crack. Ron Weasley stood before the magical wards placed around the tent, himself able to see within the boundaries to the soft, lantern lit dwell. Slowly, pressing a hand to the wards, so did a section slowly dissolve permitting him entrance. He smiled, even in his absence whoever had cast these wards still cast them with his acceptance. His friends had not given up hope that he would return to them.

"Harry? Hermione?" Ron called out, glancing about him, fully expecting Hermione to rush out from within the depths of the tent to embrace him. Harry, he, Ron expected a different response. Ron had been cruel to him with his departing words. Ron knew not if he was going to be greeted with a handshake or a punch.

"Hello? Anyone around?" Ron shrugged, perhaps they were foraging, then again that made no sense, even if one was searching for food one of their trio would have stayed behind to guard the Horcrux. Unless they had taken it with them? This seemed logical; he knew what he would do. He would wait for them inside the tent, offer his friends a surprise.

Stepping towards the tent entrance so did he hear it. A soft, gentle moaning, tender, laced with… was it sorrow he could hear in that voice?

Recognition dawned on Ron. It was Hermione. A light sense of smugness enveloped the young Weasley as he imagined Hermione weeping in a corner of the tent, agonised, heartbroken at his departure. He smiled; she would cheer up when she saw him.

"Hermione! I'm back!" Ron called out, opening the folds to the tent, fully expecting a squeal of delight from his crush at his return. He had not expected Hermione's voice to issue in a deep, strident moan, words wrought with ecstasy.

"Yes…! Harry…! Fuck my arse… Fuck me…!"

"What in the name of Merlin?" Ron spluttered, surprised, no, utterly shell-shocked, his world collapsing beneath him at the sight of his friends. Hermione, his crush, his love, kneeled bent double, naked, his friend Harry taking her from behind. He was… no it couldn't be… no!

"Hermione…? Harry…? What the hell?" Ron blustered too shocked to utter coherent speech. Hermione, whose head had been lowered, her hand reaching back to caress her sex, gazed at Ron with open disapproval.

"Honestly Ron… Don't you know how to knock?" her tone was scolding, heated. Harry seemed to be suffering from his own sense of shock, himself merely gazing his oldest friend, his face still wrought with an expression of pleasure.

"Get out!" Hermione spat, throwing forth her un-supporting hand in an obviously dismissive gesture. Ron, heartbroken, turned and slinked away with the mentality of a wounded puppy. Harry, his length still thrust deep within Hermione choked on his laughter. Hermione glanced back at him, visage wrought with desire and annoyance.

"Carry on, Mr Potter," Harry blinked, and obliged.


End file.
